The invention relates generally to cushioning, padding constructions and the component cells used therein for use in a wide array of devices such as cushion products, safety equipment, shoes and anatomical protective equipment. As part of providing a cushion or pad construction for these uses continuance cells are typically provided. They are filled with media such as gas, air, liquid or other substrate, or combination thereof to provide the needed method for whatever device the technology shall be employed.
Clearly, there is a demand and a need for a new and novel platform technology that can provide an interminable sequential linear flow of pressure resistance. This is far superior to the devices of the prior art. Such a platform technology has application in many different fields and in many different utilities, devices and methods. Currently this new and unique technology is not applied.
There have been a number of unsuccessful attempts in the prior art to address the aforementioned needs that such a method will solve. For instance, in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,963, issued to Lynn D. Larson on May 4, 1999 is illustrated “Adjustable Support Cervical Pillow”. In this patent there is a static pressure resistance. In this prior art, airflow is not a sequential linear flow of pressure resistance. Its method is only employed to fill the pillows one chamber with a fixed amount of air to adjust the height of the pillow to match the needs of the operator during sleep.
Therefore, a motor-driven air pressure is inserted into one bladder, from a metal holding cylinder tank located at the top of the pillow. This is to fill the bladder with a static pressure resistance to correctly align the user's head and neck in only a side lying position. Air pressure can be removed or added by the operator by control of an air compressor motor attached to a metal air reservoir tank. This is only to provide an adjusted height to the device to match the dimensions in size of the operator while lying in a side position. There is no sequential or dynamic linear flow of pressure resistance from continuance cells of different degrees of capabilities. This embodiment is merely an air-compressed tank and an air bladder and its method is much like the inflation and deflation of a helium balloon by an air compression tank and motor. Therefore, there is a need for the novel and unique technology of the present invention to address the shortcomings and needs of the prior art.
Still further U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,241 issued to Marvin, et al., on Jun. 15, 2010 provides for a “Shoe Having An Inflatable Bladder”. This utility, device and method, uses operator motion and or multiple pump embodiments to inflate multiple connected bladders in a running shoe with a static amount of air pressure.
It gives the consumer somewhat similar utility such as support and comfort however it lacks the utility, device and method of cell flow technology, which further illustrates the need for such a technology. In Marvin et al., the device “Shoe Having An Inflatable Bladder”, there is no transfer of media air, gas liquid, or other substrate or mixture thereof, by a sequential linear flow of pressure resistance. It is only a series of strategically placed bladders interconnected by valves in order to uniformly fill said bladders with static air pressure. Although, there are several options to fill the multitude of bladders with a static air pressure user motion and several hand pump designs the utility, device and method is very different than that of the present invention.
The utility, device and method of Marvin, et al., fills the bladders of same capabilities and same elastic deformation with a constant equal and even air pressure which the user may determine. It's utility, device, and method does not to allow transfer of media, air, gas liquid, or other substrate or mixture thereof, by a sequential linear flow of pressure resistance from continuance cells of a family cell with different degrees of elastic potential energy always endogenously exerting different amounts of elastomeric abilities do to the different properties of the manufactured plastics that deliver different degrees of elastic deformation.
Therefore, there is a need for a new pressure resistance utility, device and method to provide such a function. The present invention meets this need as will be described in detail below.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,092; issued to Pope on Mar. 11, 2003 for a “Fitting And Comfort System With Inflatable Liner For Helmet” describes an “inflatable liner for a helmet. The liner has a first elongated cell and a second elongated cell extending substantially parallel to the first elongated cell. Passages extend through the first divider to permit air to pass between the first and second cells during an impact event. The second elongated cell is divided into separate sub cells and a single air inlet is provided for introducing air into the liner.” In this embodiment the utility, device and method is apparently to allow a predetermined amount of static air pressure to transfer from one chamber of equal size and pressure to another chamber of equal size and pressure upon an impact event above the tolerance of the predetermined pressure of the inflated bladders.
It appears to offer some attributes such as improved comfort, fit and within this particular product it is a lighter material, thus more functional. There appears to be one or more valves to aid in the task of static air inflation and a pressure pump is provided to inflate the connected bladders together and equally fill them simultaneously. However, in reality since the two or more bladders have equal pressure, equal elastic deformation and equal finite volume it is not conceived that this utility, device and method would allow for a transfer of air between the bladders. Rather this utility, device and method is only a static filled air bladder divided into segments and sections. It is clear it does not resemble a sequential linear flow of pressure resistance such as the platform technology of the cell flow technology of the present invention.
It is an air cushion to replace other cushioning material of which certainly would be heavier in a helmet and thus less functional and desirable. There is no transfer pressure resistance through continuance cells. The given approach offered by the cell flow technology remains unique and novel.
Three other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,691 B2, issued to Huang, Aug. 29 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,812 issued to Voss, Oct. 24, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,717, issued to Allen, May 24, 1994. The aforementioned patents have flow of media similar to a sequential linear flow of pressure resistance. However, none of the above patents have continuance cells from a family cell of two or more with different degrees of elastomeric capabilities. All bladders in the above patents are made of same materials, with same abilities, and possess same degrees of elastic deformation. Thus the potential energy of said bladders in all the previously cited patents have equal and same abilities and are not varying in degrees of abilities. Therefore, the apparatus and methods of the present invention are far superior and unique compared to the aforesaid prior art apparatus and methods.